Old Man Kuang
WuShi Kuang (邝巫师 Simplified; 鄺巫师 Traditional Kuàng Wūshī, literally: "wizard, sorcerer"), more commonly known as Old Man Kuang is an 82 year old former Chi Wizard as well as the owner and operator of Kuang's Medicinal Herbs and Other Neat Finds. He was once the Chi Master of Jasper Reid, who was his best and favorite student. Now living in Los Angeles, he runs a Chinese herb store and acts as a mentor to the Shadow Strikers. It is later revealed that his wife was Light Demon Sorceress, Shuo Guang, with whom he fathered a son, Arran. Physical description Kuang is an elderly man of Chinese descent with long, brittle white hair tied in a braid and a long beard. He wears a traditional Chinese suit in green with a matching hat. Personality Kuang is a carefree and fun-loving old man. Though he was serious in his younger days of Chi Wizadry, he has since become more relaxed and carefree and doesn't treat things as seriously as he would have when he was younger. He is shown to be playful, giving Mavis a fist bump. Kuang's opinion on demons is far more tolerant and open-minded than most Chi Wizards. Though he has no problem dealing with evil demons, Kuang continuously preaches that not all demons may share evil and violent tendencies. He has even implied that many of his friends are in fact, demons. Abilities Powers *'Chi Wizardry:' Kuang was once one of the most powerful Chi Wizards in the world and had many apprentices. He knew almost every spell and could flawlessly prepare them to perfection. Skills *'Martial arts:' Kuang is well trained in martial arts, though his physical strength is not what it used to be. *'Store management:' Kuang is an excellent and efficient manager of his own store. *'Anatomical and medicinal intuition:' Kuang is well versed in medicine and the human body. *'Extensive knowledge on Chi Wizardy and Demon Sorcerers:' Kuang has spent years studying Chi Wizardry, spells, and Demon Sorcerers. Weaknesses *'Old age:' Because of his old age, Kuang is not the Chi Wizard he used to be. His body is far weaker and brittle and he can easily be overpowered by younger and stronger opponents. His spiritual energy is also rather diminished because of his old age. Background In his youth, Kuang was a well-known and powerful Chi Wizard. He had several apprentices, his favorite and most prominent being Jasper Reid. He kept in contact with his student often. Some time after this, Kuang met and married Light Demon Sorceress, Shuo Guang and had a son named Arran with her. Now retired from Chi Wizadry, Kuang runs his own shop called Kuang's Medicinal Herbs and Other Neat Finds. At some point, he met the daughter of his favorite student and became somewhat of a mentor to her and her friends, the Shadow Strikers, providing them not only with advice but also supplies and the use of his workshop for Chi spell preparations. During arc 2 of City Shadows, the group walks in on Kuang while he's on the phone with his son. According to him, his son had gotten into some trouble but was handling it. Additionally, he notes that he is smart and resourceful like his mother. At the start of arc 3, Kuang decides to retire and sells his store to his son, who decides to convert it into a restaurant. Trivia *Kuang's first name WuShi means "wizard, sorcerer", a reference to his former profession as a Chi Wizard. Category:Jackie Chan Adventures characters Category:Fan Characters Category:Male Category:Good Category:A to Z